


Captain

by RittaPokie



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Sub/Dom, Oneshot, Other, PWP Porn without Plot, Smut, handjobs, silly dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: This just sorta happened I’m gonna go pass out now





	Captain

Fjord waits for Molly to either accept his apology or tell him to go fuck himself again like he did on the deck - he wonders if Nott is still up there shouting "mutiny", _gods_ maybe he shouldn't have left them up there. The ship is going in one direction, so it should be _fine_ , but who knows with their luck. He feels really bad about what he said, and he's pretty sure he got that across to Molly, at least. He didn't mean to get so personal, for sure. 

His internal thoughts are interrupted by Molly's arms wrapping around his shoulders. The tiefling's cheek presses against his and he can feel the grin on the other's face. "Well, I guess I have to forgive you then, since you came down here so quick. You didn't have to run down after me to say sorry, I get you've got work to do. _No one else_ here knows how to sail."

"Molly, can I tell you a secret?" Fjord asks. "Promise you won't laugh."

Molly pulls back from him a little to let him turn his head so they can look at each other. "Yeah?"

"I was a fuckin' _deck hand_ \- I didn't sail _shit_."

Molly's lip's quirk and he bites down on them visibly, his face trembling, and he turns his head. " _Hmmm_."

"You promised."

"Mhm _mmm_."

He lasts about 3 more seconds before his head falls to Fjord's shoulder and he starts _giggling_ , _cackling_ like a madman, shaking himself and Fjord. "Yeah, yeah, let it out. Laugh it up." Fjord says, sounding annoyed, but he isn't really. It's pretty funny.

"How the fuck are we alive?" Molly asks, breathless, his voice higher than usual.

" _I don't know_." Fjord says honestly.

"Oh, _gods_." Molly wipes the tears from his eyes and puts his arms right back after he does. He shakes Fjord a bit, and then plants a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, big guy, I still love you."

Fjord turns to him, a quizzical sort of look on his face. “ _Big guy_?”

“What?” Molly asks innocently, well as innocently as one can while wearing a Cheshire grin like Molly has. Fjord can just see the tiefling’s tail flicking in the corner of his vision, behind Molly.

“I just- it’s a new one.” Fjord says. “It caught me off guard.”

“It’s accurate.” Molly says, and he shrugs like he’s said nothing of import at all. He pulls a knee to his chest, half turning on the bed, and props an elbow on his knee, then his chin on his hand.

“I guess.” Fjord says, and he flexes an arm, staring at his own bicep and frowning. He needs to work on that, he’s really tired of other people saying-

Molly giggles. “You _know_ that’s not what I meant.”

Fjord’s arm falls lax to his side. “You were gonna rip my throat out a half hour ago, so what are you doing?”

“I’m so fucking bored out here,” Molly says. “It’s fine, it doesn’t have to go anywhere, you can just-“

“Is this an authority thing? You gonna call me captain, Molly?”

“Are you into that?” Molly asks.

Fjord pauses. He doesn’t know why he expected a straight answer there. “No idea.” He says, honestly.

“Well, then, _captain._ ” Molly says, sliding off the bed and onto his knees in front of Fjord. “I don’t know how I could _ever_ make up for being so insubordinate before. If there’s anything-“ he puts his hands on Fjord’s knees and rests a cheek on one, looking up at Fjord with false doe eyes, “ _anything_ at all I can do to make up for it...”

 _Yeah_ , Fjord thinks, _yeah, that’ll do it._

“You’re a little shit.” Fjord says, trying not to sound as breathless as he is.

“So, _captain_ , what can I do,” he slides his hands up Fjord’s thighs and tugs at the waistband of his trousers, “to tell you how _sorry_ I am?”

“Well,” Fjord purrs, spreading his legs slightly and leaning down closer to Molly, “what skills do you have? I’ll see what I can do with you.”

“I used to set up for the circus, so I’m pretty good at tie-downs.” Molly lazily drags a finger along Fjord’s inner thigh. “I know my way around a tent.”

Fjord can’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh good lord, Molly.”

Molly chuckles softly. “I think we covered _sword_ swallowing once before?”

Fjord tucks his hand under Molly’s chin and puts his thumb on his lips; he presses until Molly’s smiling lips part for him and he swipes the pad of his thumb along Molly’s bottom lip before pushing further, holding his tongue down. He sees something shaded in Molly’s eyes where there was only mischief before, and Molly makes a sort of half-choked whimper. Fjord grins down at him. 

“Now, are you gonna behave?” Fjord asks. Molly doesn’t say anything, just nods. He slides closer, deeper into the V of Fjord’s parted thighs. Molly’s lips close around his thumb, and his tongue curls around. Fjord pulls away before he starts sucking, and wets Molly’s lips for him with a brush of his thumb.

“Fjord.” Molly breathes softly.

“Ah ah, no.” Fjord says. “That’s not what you meant to say, now is it?”

He sees Molly swallow, “ _Captain._ ” Fjord moves his fingertips across Molly’s jaw, up and up, then tangles them in the dark purple hair on the tiefling’s head, using it as a means to tilt his head back. Molly gasps out a breathless “Fuck,” as Fjord tugs on his hair and moans softly, gripping Fjord’s muscular thighs.

Fjord does his best to steady his own breathing, to remain in control. It’s exciting, sure, but he has no idea what the fuck he’s doing here. Not that he’s going to admit that. Not when it’s making Molly act like _this_.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to decide what to do next, because Molly starts undoing his belt and pants with noticeably trembling hands. Fjord keeps his cool right up until Molly’s tongue is on him. Molly wastes no time at all, fingers wrapped around the base, slicking him up and then sliding his mouth down, bobbing until he gets him wet enough to comfortably go until his lips touch his fingers.

Fjord groans and leans back, bracing himself on one arm. He relaxes into it, enjoying the view, _and what a view it is_. When Molly’s other hand moves from Fjord’s thigh, the half orc lets go of his hair to catch him immediately by the wrist. “I don’t remember- hmm, _fuck_ \- sayin’ you could touch yourself.”

Molly hums, indignant as he can be with a mouth full of cock, and Fjord can feel the sudden drop feeling and heat low in his gut. Fjord’s breath leaves him in a rush. “Fuck… _Molly_ -“ he bites his lip to cut himself off because that is the _wrong voice._ Molly doesn’t seem to notice anyway, he’s busy. The tiefling moves quicker, putting both hands to use on Fjord now since he was disallowed from doing otherwise.

Fjord tries gently urging Molly off of him, because he knows he’s close and it’s… rude without asking. Molly ignores him for a second and then pulls away with an annoyed expression. “I said I _swallow_ swords, Captain.”

Breathlessly, Fjord feels a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. “So do I.” He can _hear_ the hitch in Molly’s breath and Molly climbs up from the floor into his lap and practically tackles him backwards ontothe bed, crushing their lips together. Fjord lets him, welcomes it, pulls him down by the hips until Molly starts rutting against him. With the first thrust of his hips, the tiefling moves from Fjord’s lips to bury his face in the crook of Fjord’s neck with a heavy groan.

“I’m so fucking hard and you’ve barely laid a finger on me.” Molly says, panting, his breath hot against the flesh there. Fjord lets go of the tiefling’s hips to fumble between them and get Molly’s pants at least partially out of the way, and his fingers wrap around Molly’s cock. He can feel it throbbing in his hand as clearly as he can feel Molly gasping for air at his throat. He doesn’t bother dragging it out any longer, Molly seems like he’s had enough.

Molly pushes up off of Fjord’s chest and whines. “I’m too h-hhh hot, I-“ he loses the sentence in another moan when Fjord starts twisting, flicking his wrist just so, and he can feel Molly _shaking_ on top of him. He’s not wrong, he feels like brimstone under Fjord’s touch. And then, shuddering and swearing in infernal, he cums. Fjord hadn’t considered Molly in this way before now, but he always knew, on some level, that Molly is absolutely gorgeous - because that was uncontested fact, right? But _god_ , he’s instantly so perversely pleased that _he_ got to see this and no one else did. The way his jaw hangs slack, his eyelids fluttering, his hair messy in front of his face, and the _sounds_ he makes.

Fjord feels more than a little entranced, enthralled, when Molly whines and grabs his wrist to stop his stroking. He would’ve kept going for a lifetime, if he’s completely honest, if the show went on. Molly sits back just a bit and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face and takes a steadying breath. “Holy fuck, gimme a second.” He says.

Molly breathes and then takes a look at the scene before him. “Aw, look at you.” He grins wickedly. He slides down, bracketing Fjord’s thighs with his own, holding him still. Fjord’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Now it’s my turn, _Captain_.” There’s less of a submission to authority in it this time - none, actually - but Fjord can’t really say he gives a shit because Molly follows it up with raking his nails gently down Fjord’s stomach, watching the muscles jump and twitch. Fjord arches into his touch, a soft groan escaping his lips.

Molly leans up to quickly give Fjord another kiss, then shimmies down to be eye to eye with his cock again. “We meet again.” He says so softly that Fjord barely hears him, but, unable to help it, he breaks into hiccuping laughter. He doesn’t know _why_ it’s so funny, but it is. Molly doesn’t wait for him to calm down before his mouth is on him again, and the uncontained laughter certainly doesn’t make it any _easier_ to hold back. His giggles blur with his moans pleasure, shaking them, shaking him, and he reaches his peak faster and harder than he probably ever has - or ever will again, because anything more, he’s pretty sure would literally kill him.

It takes a good minute for the world to stop spinning and get the sparkles out of his peripheral, but Molly lays next to him, still catching his own breath. “We shoulda done that _way_ sooner.” Fjord says, his voice a little hoarse, but the accent back in place...mostly, as much as he can manage.

“I walked around stark naked in front of you for months.” Molly says. “It’s not my fault you waited until now to get in on my oral fixation.”

“Pretty sure I’ve seen you naked more than I’ve seen you clothed at this point.” Fjord says. He looks over to Molly. “I mean, I’m not complainin’.”

“I can’t believe the first time we fuck, neither of us are undressed. All that time.” Molly says. “ _How_?”

“I dunno, you’re the one with the fate cards, you tell me.” Fjord says.

“Just means we have to do it again.” Molly’s expression changes slightly and he meets Fjord’s eyes. “Unless this was just… a one time thing?”

“It kinda started that way but holy shit…”

Molly beams at him and covers his mouth to laugh. “I agree.”


End file.
